Pop Fizz Farts
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Pop Fizz's got the need to fart and he's gonna be as stinky as he wants, especially when he's also got a raging boner and continues farting up a seriously stinky storm while pumping himself and getting his butt wrecked by his nutty beast lover. He shows just how much of a gremlin stinker he really is, with his cute butt still being the most perfect butt ever!


**What else can I say? I really wanna have sex with Pop Fizz, that's just the gist of it! That gremlin makes me so hard, it's unreal how badly I wanna get in bed with this horny blue lunatic and cum hard in his butt! I'm not lying when I say if he was real, I'd do every sex act imaginable to him! Fuck! Why do you do this to me, Fizzy?!**

* * *

**~Pop Fizz Farts~**

Out came a very wet and nasty fart that blasted into the fart-soaked driver's seat in the sexually charged interior of Pop Fizz's beloved Ford F-150 pickup truck, the sheer wetness of his fart soaking right into the leather and upholstery below. Pop Fizz's furry ears lowered and his eyes fluttered in relief, laughing as the fart lasted for close to a minute before dying down and leaving him to sniff his musky interior.

"Man, what a stink that was!" purred Pop Fizz in relief, rubbing his gassy butt in and making sure his stink's forever absorbed into the material.

He was far from normal, in fact, he was absolutely insane by all accounts. Not only did Pop Fizz have a love for farting, but he's got such a huge fart fetish, it gets to the point where he usually ends up cumming when he has some really bad gas. He probably came over a thousand times during one of his gassy drives out on patrol, an ocean of semen would usually pour out whenever he opened the door.

Pop Fizz remained in his truck for another minute or two, taking a big whiff of the stink he made before turning the engine off. Taking the keys from the ignition, he threw the door open and hopped out from the truck, sporting a bit of a boner as he twirls the keys around on his finger.

"Another good day of driving and farting in my truck! HAHAHA!" laughed Pop Fizz, wiggling his big bubbly butt around and letting out another stinky fart. "And still got a colon charged with gas! I can stink up the whole academy with just one fart from my butt!"

Being the wild and crazy yet extremely cuddly gremlin stinker he is, Pop Fizz felt like his garage wasn't stinky enough, at least for him to enjoy. What was the point of a garage housing the stinkiest pickup truck ever and it only smelled slightly worse than a standard garage in your local mechanic? It was time to fart his garage up and stink it up good.

Deciding to let out a huge stinky one. The big, blue furry gremlin squatted, facing his bubble butt towards the truck. Upon clenching his furry fists, Pop Fizz loosened his bowels and widened his anus. First came a loud, flapping fart that gave a rather repugnant, fishy odor. His wet, furry butt cheeks made the fart nice and juicy, and the aroma was rather disgusting. Impressed with his odor, Pop Fizz lowered his face between his knees to take a big whiff. He sighed and squatted even lower to release some more gas.

"Aw, yeah! My butt's all stinky and my gas is loose!" laughed Pop Fizz, waving his furry hand over his gassy butt and letting out another very nasty smelling fart.

The next round of flatulence was much wetter, and a fresh wave of musky bubbles erupt from the gremlin's butthole. The sound was similar to bubbles of slime violently bursting out of a deep pit. The smell was equally repulsive, as the odor was reminiscent of a horse's ass dipped in skunk spray. As a bonus to the flatulence, several droplets of shit sprinkles on the red door with a not-so-subtle beige.

With only two farts, Pop Fizz made the garage uninhabitable with his very toxic and hot flatulence. As a result of all the experiments on himself, he was unaffected by his gas, though he knew the stench of his gas would bring even the bravest of heroes to their knees, not even the farting skunk ninja Stink-Bomb could handle his gas!

"HAHAHA! Now this is a stink I can behind, I like it!" laughed Pop Fizz, grinning crazily as he felt proud of himself for farting his garage up to a state like this.

Suddenly, Pop Fizz groaned and let out an extremely wet fart that made his bubbly butt ripple from the force of his mighty fart, with the shit droplets seeping into his butt-crack and anus, giving him a warm, soft feeling to further relax himself with. He unleashed a couple more farts, purring loudly with relief and sighing.

Pop Fizz's bowels flared up and he clutches his furry belly, giggling as he chuckled at all the fiber rich food he'd eaten earlier and now it was paying off. He lifts his furry leg up and roared, as a series of short, sputtering farts that sounded like bubble wrap popping erupted from his drippy and wet anus. He had to get to the bathroom soon, he was gonna shit himself if he kept farting like this.

All the farting got Pop Fizz horny like a teenager ready for losing their virginity, his full eighteen inches of pure gremlin cock proudly stood and throbs and pulses with need. He then ripped another very messy fart and clutches his furry belly, groaning and panting in relief from pushing that gas out, getting a whiff of the horrific odor he's emitting as he violently passes so much stinky gas, he could probably stink up a whole village with his farts.

"Boy, when my lover gets a whiff of this stink, he's gonna fuck me so hard, we won't be leaving the bed for weeks!" lewdly grinned Pop Fizz, his gremlin penis rock hard and wet with his semen.

He hurriedly left the garage and went to the bathroom to go masturbate while he farts, planting his gassy butt onto the toilet and begins to fart while sexually aroused. Then he huffed and let out a greasy, wet burst of flatulence that lasted for six seconds before panting and squeezing out such a smelly and horrendously stinky wet fart into the toilet. The smell of his butt was sickening, enough to make someone vomit if they were standing right beside him.

Pop Fizz closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his furry gut, farting twice as he forced the wind out his bowels before dropping three more incredibly wet farts that splashed around shit droplets and slimy musk into the bowl. He smiled, feeling pleased with himself, before he let out another wet, sloppy fart. Pop Fizz remained on the toilet for as long as possible before inhaling sharply as he stood up, feeling another wave of farts erupting from his rippling bubble butt.

His bubble butt's the ninth wonder of the world, it was the cutest bubble butt in the world and his mate, Brandon Fizz has complete ownership over this big, blue gassy rump that deserves to be squeezed, massaged, rubbed, caressed, fingered, and having a big cock fucking the absolute shit out of him all day, everyday. That's when Pop Fizz sniffed the air and purred loudly, astonished by the smell of his farts. He adored it to a point where it made him hard. After taking that whiff, Pop Fizz impatiently grabbed his gremlin cock and started masturbating.

"Aw, yeah... Fucking awesome and stinky!" purred Pop Fizz, furiously pumping his bulging and swelling gremlin penis, using the semen he's already ejaculated as lube to further pump himself off too while letting out some very messy and sloppy farts in the process.

Even when he's not pooping, it was so euphoric letting his gas blast from his rippling and gassy bubble butt, each one of his messy and greasy wet farts turning him on even further, as Pop Fizz purred and squeezed his enormous gremlin penis even harder and harder, using the semen to make his shaft nice and slick as furiously beats his meaty gremlin cock harder and harder, growling as he unleashed another horrific and stomach churning fart that him purr with relief.

"Don't try this at home kids, it's way too fucked up and I'm the only dude fucked up enough to masturbate while farting on the can!" growled Pop Fizz, grunting and panting as he pushed out another huge and stomach churning putrid as fuck fart, followed by several more wet and nasty gas bubbles blasting the toilet with his musky stink.

Relief from the experience overcame Pop Fizz, he let out a long and very putrid fart, inhaling deeply and practically drooling on the potent odor of rotten eggs and skunk spray. Pop Fizz began masturbating even faster now, clutching his enormous gremlin penis so hard, it was beginning to hurt and semen was pouring from his erection, puddling on the floor around him.

"Penis hurting? Hoho, this horny gremlin's got lots more squeezing and pumping to do!" giggled Pop Fizz, pushing out a very violent and super nasty fart, roaring as his wet and bubbly butt cheeks made the fart super juicy. "Whoo! I might end up shitting myself I do a wet one like that again!"

Pop Fizz couldn't decide if it was the smell that made him pump, or if it was the sheer feel of farting from his stinky bubble butt. Whatever it was, he just had to masturbate, right then and there. As he stood there, furiously pumping his foot and a half long shaft, he occasionally took a few whiffs of the musky odor filling the bathroom, and growled pleasurably.

The blue gremlin purred loudly and started to jerk off even faster now, grunting and panting as he heard the faint thwacking sound of him masturbating. He looked down at his throbbing gremlin cock and could already see that clear creamy semen oozing forth onto the rubber toilet seat. Afterwards, he let out a loud fart and sighed, inhaling deeply and grew even hornier from his constant butt blasting fun.

"HAHAHA! Bubble butt blasting action!" screamed Pop Fizz, roaring and grunting as he pushes out some really wet and raunchy juicy farts, his wet and rippling bubble butt cheeks making the fart so arousing, he just had to take a whiff of it.

He utterly adored the erotic odor of the stink his bubble butt's making. Part of him wanted to take a massive shit, before smashing his butt into the poop and farting in it, making a very bubbly slurry, though he didn't wanna clean up such a mess. So the gremlin kept tugging at his gremlin penis and fantasizing at all of the sexy fun romping action he'll be having with the love of his life.

Pop Fizz thought about the first time he farted in his truck, rubbing the stink of his gas deep into the leather seat and laughing his butt off at marking the driver's seat as his and his alone, it became his personal fart cushion. He thought about Brandon ramming his hard cock deep into his tight blue ass, with him farting hard on his erection and making him cum buckets in his blue ass.

"Oh yeah... I'm really in the driver's seat now, baby! I've got my cheeks spread and ready for that big fucking cock of yours!" roared Pop Fizz, his furry face red and flushed as he pushed out such a monstrous and disgusting very wet fart from his rippling bubble butt. "I'm gonna cum! AGHHH!"

The gremlin screamed, ready to ejaculate all over the floor. It was right then that he thought about perhaps his most raunchiest memory. He remembered he and Brandon were attending some diplomatic event calling for peace, as he giggled just as the treaty was about to be signed, and he was getting his big blue ass fucked up really fucking good by his beastly lover's enormous penis, his full eighteen inches of pure gremlin cock caught on camera and he climaxed allover the dignitaries, with Brandon fucking him so hard, they crushed the table they were having intercourse on.

"The pedal's to the metal and my butt's blasting gas, I'm cumming a fucking truckload!" roared Pop Fizz, screaming and panting heavily, clutching the toilet seat and puncturing the rubber toilet seat with his claws. "FUCK!"

Pop Fizz couldn't take anymore, and screamed as he came all over the floor, his gremlin penis jumps and spasms as it erupted huge thick ropes of semen, spurting and squirting rope after rope of delicious blue cum that spattered across the tiled bathroom floor. He came again and again, semen shooting several feet away from the toilet and staining the door with his sticky and gooey spunk. It was all too much as he roars sexually in pure bliss, semen coating his furry hand and legs and squirting allover the toilet.

"Boy, now that was a whole lot of fucking cum, right?! I came a fucking truckload and still got another load in me!" panted Pop Fizz from his orgasm and slumps over in the toilet, pushing out a few more wet and stinky farts and smiling at the cum spattered throughout his bathroom.

He sure made one hell of a mess, but Pop Fizz was pretty proud of himself for blowing his load, just wasn't happy with popping his favorite toilet seat. He still felt very horny and his gremlin cock's still yearning for more fun, besides he wasn't gonna clean up the semen, he needed to have sex with his husband and plus, it'll make for some fun bathroom action tomorrow.

"Brandon's gotta be back home, I hope his big cock's out and standing proud!" giggled Pop Fizz, jumping from the toilet and running out of the bathroom, tracking semen on the carpet as he ran towards his bedroom. "I'm gonna be farting and cumming hard for you, my horny little beast!"

"Did you miss me, horny boy?" came Brandon's voice from the bedroom, as Pop Fizz ran inside to see his purple and blue beast lover posing on the bed, stroking his very meaty and juicy penis and purring sensually, already starting to ejaculate.

Brandon's just as hungry for sex as him, the sexual tension in the room instantly erupted. Pop Fizz screamed and leaped onto the leather bed, it was made with the same leather in his pickup truck's seats, even the sheets, pillows, and comforter are leather too. He cutely called the bed the fuck seat, it was the ultimate place to fuck! He crushed his lips hard against his mate, purring loudly as Brandon generously shoves his tongue down his throat through the kiss while shooting confetti.

Sweetness and bliss erupted, Pop Fizz happily threw his furry arms snugly around Brandon and kisses back with everything he's got, letting out a real happy fart as he purred louder and kisses him deeper with tongue, hungrily slurping on his purple lips, as Brandon drools into his mouth and sloppily kisses him ravenously.

"Fuck me already, my love! Fuck me!" hungrily begged Pop Fizz, thrusting his diamond hard gremlin cock into Brandon's equally hard one, and kissing with such intensity, Brandon almost had a hard time keeping up.

"Dude, I know you're horny and hungry for cock, but I'm really gonna have to go hard to satisfy your lust tonight!" laughed Brandon through his remark, grasping Pop Fizz's very sexy butt and squeezing firmly. "Good! Your butt is once again mine, Pop Fizz!"

Getting into position was tough when you have a horny gremlin addicted to kissing, but Brandon positions himself under his lover's blue butt, his own cock throbbing with such potent and powerful lust. Brandon gave Pop Fizz's cute butt an intense squeeze, as the horny gremlin growled and pushed out another very stinky fart, as he could hear his lover laugh and squeeze his cute butt some more.

No need for lubricant, Brandon shoved his penis deep into Pop Fizz's big blue ass, the horny stinker feeling the warm, thick throbbing and very hard cock pushing inside, filling him up inside and already pressing into his prostate. He roared loudly in pleasure and clenches his butt cheeks around his lover's big cock, backing into Brandon to feel more of him inside his butt.

"Hurry up and get to fucking the shit out of my ass, my love!" begged Pop Fizz, throwing his furry head back and roaring out in utter bliss, seeing stars as he felt each powerful thrust inside rocking him like a hurricane.

Pop Fizz began farting much more, forcibly pushing his gas out and stimulating his love's cock. Brandon buried his face into Pop Fizz's thick beautiful fur, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his lover, his aching cock throbbing and pulsing harder as he slams into Pop Fizz's hot furry ass with such delicious ferocity. He grasped Pop Fizz's cute butt and squeezed harder, laughing as he thrusts harder and deeper into him wildly.

"Can I marry this hot as fuck butt of yours?! I wanna breathe in those farts and fuck you till you see stars!" huskily growled Brandon, giving his horny mate the pounding of a lifetime. Pop Fizz's wet gas made the sex all the more smoother.

"Fuck! You can marry my butt and drive my truck, but please, just keep giving me that big cock! I fucking love it!" cried Pop Fizz, tears of pleasure coming from his eyes, as he roared and farted more violently. "I'll fart you up and make your cock all stinky and wet!"

Farting and butt play were their kinks, but Pop Fizz's biggest joy was rough and hard as fuck sex, the kind of sex that you spew all your load out for and get the blissful afterglow, ignoring the soreness in your butt and just basking in the moment kind of sex.

Slamming furiously into Pop Fizz's oh so soft and sexy butt, Brandon pulled on Pop Fizz's hair and made his horny lover gaze upon his face, before diving in and catching him in such a deep and slobbery almost primal kiss, lots of slobber spattering on their fur as they kissed with such passion. Pop Fizz's eyes looked insane, but also clouded and shimmering with pleasure and lust and it was calling for Brandon to please his gremlin more.

"Keep squeezing my butt more! I'll fart even more on you!" growled Pop Fizz, his own gremlin cock swelling and wet with semen, as his erection throbbed and grinds against his lover's furry chest, getting it wet with his semen.

Brandon grunted and squeezed Pop Fizz's cute butt as hard as he could, though he chose not to let go. With all his might, he furiously and wildly fucked the utter shit out of Pop Fizz's hot blue ass, ramming his big juicy cock deep into his prostate, throwing his furry head back as Pop Fizz blanketed him with such putrid and nasty gremlin gas, panting heavily from how much he farted.

"Fuck... What a fart you made!" purred Brandon, taking another big whiff of the stink Pop Fizz's made, responding by squeezing his cute butt in kind.

As he rammed aggressively into Pop Fizz's tight asshole, he gave Pop Fizz's monstrous gremlin penis a couple squeezes and letting his hand get coated in the thick and delicious semen oozing from his lover's erection. Bringing his hand up to Pop Fizz's face, the horny gremlin greedily sucked the semen off Brandon's fingers, leaving his hand nice and slick.

It was almost becoming too much, both of them were nearing the end. Brandon panted and growled, as he really gave it his all while fucking Pop Fizz's hot ass more violently and aggressively, and driving his penis hard into his prostate, slamming wildly inside him and squeezing his cute butt as hard as he possibly could, taking all of the stinky and very wet soggy farts from his horny mate as he fucked him more and more wildly.

"You're gonna make me cum harder than I did in the bathroom! HAHAHA!" crazily laughed Pop Fizz, his left eye twitching and growling as he let out another wave of very raunchy and nasty stink from his rippling bubble butt.

"You jerk off in the bathroom again? I might need to remedy that by giving you some oral before you head inside." smirked Brandon, licking his lips and growling huskily at his already very horny and crazy mate. "I bought a new toy a while ago, I think it'll go good in your butt!"

Whining and farting constantly, Pop Fizz purred and squirmed as Brandon slowly rotates his hips, the hard cock gently grazing his prostate enough to keep his furry body hot and his rock hard gremlin cock harder than a fucking diamond. Pop Fizz whined happily and clung onto his beastly lover, growling as he kisses those kiss-swollen lips once more and farts.

Letting his beastly nature take over, confetti shot from Brandon's head spout. He fucked Pop Fizz as if he were driving a truck down the highway, one his hands wrapping around his twitching gremlin cock and squeezing, with the other putting him in such a sensual and blissful kiss, Pop Fizz's furry eyes went wide and he whimpered, feeling his gremlin penis sandwiched between their bodies as he's on the verge of erupting.

"Hey, Pop Fizz, have a whiff of this, it's pretty stinky!" squealed Brandon, smirking and lifting his furry tail up as he let out such a huge wet fart, as he lowers his horns and stuck his tongue out, the stink hitting Pop Fizz hard in the face.

The incredible planet destroying sex and off the wall fun time his butt's receiving was already too much to handle, but Brandon farting? It was like a truck came by and struck Pop Fizz across the face, as he hungrily takes a whiff of the stink from his naughty and very stinky beastly boy, feeling Brandon's twitching cock drilling into his prostate.

"O-oh, fuck me, Pop Fizz! I'm gonna cum! FUCK!" screamed Brandon, confetti and balloons erupting forth as torrents of hot beast semen filled Pop Fizz's hot blue ass, flooding his insides and cumming so much, it made the horny gremlin look as if he's carrying a little squirt inside his furry belly. Pop Fizz shuddered and purred loudly as he felt his butt happily full of semen, with Brandon shooting thick ropes of semen all the way inside him, some of it even shooting from his butt.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING SHIT!" Pop Fizz swore like a trucker, tearing the leather bed apart with his claws, semen erupting from his gremlin penis and squirting allover himself and Brandon, making a huge blue puddle in the center of their bed and soaking their fur with lots and lots of hot gremlin cum. He cummed again and again, spurting out so much cum, he let out some more gas during his powerful orgasm and soaked the bed as he made such a mess.

Panting heavily and covered in cum, Pop Fizz and Brandon held onto each other, as Brandon sighed and slowly pulled his cock out, as Pop Fizz cutely pouted and semen oozes from his sore butt and stains the bedding and sheets under them.

Sprouting multiple arms, Brandon kissed Pop Fizz and pulled him close, giggling as his gremlin mate purred and pulled him close. Pop Fizz snuggled into the beast's soft furry chest, nuzzling his face and kissing him sweetly, as Brandon happily returned the kiss and squeezed his cute butt some more as he let out more of his stinky gas.

"All that farting you do made me so horny tonight, I fucking loved tonight's lovemaking!" panted Brandon, exhausted but happy about tonight's romping action, as he stroked Pop Fizz's furry cheek and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"You ought to see me have some really bad gas in my truck, it's even stinker now and I've farted up the garage too! HAHAHA!" giggled Pop Fizz, snuggling even closer and purring softly, as he sighed upon feeling Brandon's hands back on his cute butt. "And you just can't stop touching my butt, eh?"

"Call me butt crazy, if you want. You're way too adorable, you know?" giggled Brandon, sighing happily and snuggling even closer to Pop Fizz, sniffing his stinky gas as the horny gremlin kept on farting. "So warm and stinky too. I can just lay here and hold you in my arms forever and jerk off to those stinky toots of yours."

"Then maybe I'll just snuggle with you all night long!" cooed Pop Fizz, taking Brandon's hand and kissing him on his cute face, as the beastly lover squealed and giggled, happily hugging each other and giggling some more.

Giggling and leaning in closer, Brandon and Pop Fizz shared another deep and passionate kiss, feeling sleep calling both of them and their eyelids growing heavy, Pop Fizz broke the kiss and tiredly falls into Brandon's arms, cutely giggling and hugging his beastly lover as if he were a stuffed animal, a smile on his face, giggling as Brandon kept his hands on that sexy ass butt of his.

"Love you, my love." yawned Pop Fizz, getting a kiss goodnight from his lover, as he ripped one last very wet fart and purred with relief, passing out in Brandon's arms and snuggling closer to his cute beastly lover.

"I love you too, Pop Fizz. I'll be sure to suck your cock and blow a couple more rounds in that hot blue ass of yours." grinned Brandon, snuggling into Pop Fizz's soft blue fur and falling fast asleep, the adorable purring from his sleeping gremlin mate acting like a soothing lullaby.

Another day of farting, masturbation, and the hottest sex around, it was perfect for Pop Fizz, the cutest and most cuddly gremlin alive. His butt was special, the farts he let out are truly something special and when it comes to mixing sex and farts together, Pop Fizz might be crazy as fuck, but he's one hell of a farting gremlin boy and a real cuddly little stinker at that!

When Pop Fizz farts during sex, he farts wetly!

**The end.**

* * *

**Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to go pump some more to Pop Fizz and that cute butt of his! ;)**


End file.
